The Misadventures of Metalhead and Bella
by Delusional Potato
Summary: What happens when two unlikely ponies are forced to become neighbors? Insane adventures, that's what. Collab with Cutthroat Drummer. Mostly focuses on OCs, but has some main characters in it as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Delusional Potato here, with a collaboration story done with Cutthroat Drummer. This story mostly focuses on our OCs in an almost sitcom-like collection of oneshots more so than an actual story. It may not seem all the great at first, but it will get better, don't worry. Trust me, neither OCs are Mary-Sues. **

**I own Airabella Inkheart (Bella), while Cutthroat Drummer owns Metalhead. As for the rest of the characters, we certainly do not own them.**

**Without further ado, enjoy! Leave us some feedback if you can!**

* * *

She couldn't take it much longer.

The horrible, unending pain that burned her entire body was about to explode into even more pain. Sweat poured down her body, enough to fill buckets upon buckets. Her face burned with the heat of a thousand suns. Staring into the eyes of her opponent, who wasn't so much as breaking a sweat, she knew this was the end. Her dignity, her reputation as one of the strongest mares in Ponyville was about to be shattered.

She was going to lose.

Her teeth clenched, her hind hooves pounded against the wooden floor, hoping to serve for some intimidation. Her opponent did not even blink as he took another gulp of the accursed, volcano hot sauce and smirked with satisfaction.

That was it.

Rainbow Dash squealed in pain and yanked the pitcher of water off the table in front of her. She gulped all of it down as her opponent simply laughed. Rainbow's friend, a seemingly disappointed pink equine sighed.

"Metalhead wins the hot sauce battle once again!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Wow! That's ten times in a row, and you haven't even drank any water!"

The pegasus stallion that sat before Rainbow had a bright red coat, with a brighter green and yellow mane. His cutie mark was a guitar, with tiny music notes floating around it. This was Metalhead. He had been living in Ponyville for quite some time and had become famous for just what he was doing: eating spicy foods like it was nothing.

"What can I say? I love spicy things." Said Metalhead.

Rainbow Dash was huffing, the spicy burn still in her throat, "How... How do you do that?"

Metalhead smiled, "It's a long, untold secret of mine, Dash."

Pinkie laughed, "I wish I could learn how to do that!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't have embarrassed yourself when you ate that rainbow back in Cloudsdale." Rainbow shot back.

"It was spiiiiiiiiccccyy!" Pinkie squealed. She spun around in a circle, "But I betcha' eat rainbows for breakfast, Metalhead!"

Metalhead gave a sheepish smile, "Well, not really. 'Course, I would eat it if I could." He started to get up, but Rainbow stopped him.

"Hey, where you going?" She asked.

"Just... Out." The stallion replied, "I have something I need to finish up on."

"But we haven't even eaten cake yet!" Pinkie objected.

"That's okay," Metalhead replied, "More for you!"

The red pegasus ran out the doors of Sugarcube corner without another word.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, "Huh, that's one strange stallion."

"Wonder why he doesn't want to hang out with us," Pinkie thought aloud, "He seems pretty cool!"

"Yeah, but I still wanna know how he can eat so much spicy stuff and not drink any water!"

* * *

On the other side of town, a purple, earth pony mare calmly shuffled through the quiet streets. Gray-blue eyes shone through black-rimmed glasses. Her mane was a dirty blonde, while her cutie mark was a pencil crossed over a quill. Slung over her back was a saddlebag, filled with sketchbooks and notebooks off all sorts.

This pony was Airabella Inkheart, or most commonly referred to as Bella. She had just moved to Ponyville from Canterlot, wanting to get away from the snooty ponies of the capital city. Currently, Bella was checking out her new home, seeing as to what the small, quaint little town had to offer. She still couldn't believe that this town was ranked number one on the most dangerous towns in Equestria. Bella had heard that this town had survived through the attack of Nightmare Moon, the chaotic tyranny of Discord, and -just recently- the destructive rage of Tirek. Yet, it was so peaceful and quiet here, as though none of that had ever happened.

Bella actually liked it. Canterlot was always so loud and intimidating. All those rich ponies had to have had aches and pains in their necks from how high they held their noses in the air. Bella didn't want that. She liked this peaceful town just for the way it was.

Bella trotted into the local park. She found a bench to sit and gladly rested upon it. Across from her was a mint-green unicorn, apparently taking a nap. She was sitting in a way similar to the strange creatures known as the humans sit. A cream mare with a navy-blue mane trotted up the the other mare. She was carrying a saddlebag thrown across her back.

"Lyra!" She screamed.

The mare known as Lyra jumped, before she turned to the cream mare and smiled, "Oh, hiya Bonbon! What's up?"

Bonbon growled, "You were up all night protesting about how the humans are real, weren't you?"

Lyra blushed, "Uh..."

Bonbon rolled her eyes, "When are you ever going to give that up?"

Lyra laughed, "Never!"

Bonbon sighed and grabbed her friend by the hoof, "Come on. The restaurant downtown is having a breakfast special. Best friends get a discount!"

The two trotted away. Bella watched them go, her gears beginning to turn. She grabbed a sketch pad and a pencil out of her saddlebags and went to work on her newest, artistic project. About an hour later, she finished with a humorous drawing of a pony, holding up signs that read "Da Hoomans R Reel!" The spelling was intended in order to make it more chuckle-worthy. The purple mare looked to the sky, seeing the sun slowly starting to sink behind the horizon.

_Shoot!_ She cursed silently, _I didn't realize it was getting late! I gotta get home!_

Immediately, Bella packed up her stuff and sprinted back into town. With her head down, she did not see where she was going and all but crashed into another moving force. She tumbled head over hooves, her papers and books scattering every whichaway. Sitting up, she groaned, fixing her messed-up mane. She turned to the thing that she had hit.

There was another pony sitting before Bella, also groaning in pain. He was a red pegasus with a striking yellow and green mane. He slowly stood, glancing at Bella as he did.

"Oh Celestia," He said, "You okay?"

Bella slowly sighed and stood up as well, "Yeah, I'm good." She looked at all the papers scattered on the ground and slowly began to gather them.

"Need some help?" The pegasus asked.

Bella shook her head, shoving crumpled up papers into her bag, "No. I told you I'm fine."

The pegasus picked up a stray paper and looked at it with interest. It was Bella's most recent picture of the human-obsessed pony, "Huh. This one looks exactly like Lyra Heartstrings."

Bella sighed, "Yeah. I'm a cartoonist and a writer. When I'm not dealing with the chaos of everyday life, that's what I'm doing."

The pegasus saw the signature in the corner of the page, "So your name's Airabella Inkheart, huh? Sounds Canterlotian. You must be new!"

"Call me Bella," The purple mare replied, shoving the last of the pages into her bags, "I just moved here from Canterlot. And you are?"

"Metalhead," The pegasus answered, "I really like your drawings. Do you mind if I keep this one?"

Bella shrugged, "Sure."

Metalhead smiled, "Thanks! Nice seeing ya, Bella!"

With that, the strange stallion ran off. Bella shrugged to herself before she racked her brain, trying to remember where her house was.

_Ah, I remember,_ She thought, _On the east end of town._

As quickly as possible, Bella galloped to the direction of her house. She located it easy, since it was the only house with boxes around the front. Her home was nothing special; just a small, one-story house with brick walls and a black roof. Getting out her key, she unlocked the door and entered her den, setting her bags down on the sofa. Bella proceeded to flop down on her easy chair, breathing a sigh of relief. She had almost completed moving into the new house, for there were only a few things she had to move in.

_It's been pretty fun seeing what this town has to offer,_ Bella thought, _But is it always this quiet? It would get boring after a while..._

The peaceful sounds of the town started making Bella sleepy. She found herself lulled into a deep sleep, dreaming about her next big art project.

* * *

Bella was rudely awoken by the sound of someone banging on drums. She checked the clock on her sidetable.

_Midnight,_ She read, _Well, that drumming pony has no consideration for others..._

Bella figured the drumming would stop soon. Unfortunately, it just kept going and going and going, the beats changing sporadically from fast, to slow, and back again. Bella sighed with annoyance, wondering when the drummer was going to stop.

Thirty minutes passed. The obnoxious drumming pony continued.

_That's it,_ Bella growled, _Time to give this jerk a piece of my mind._

The purple mare forced herself off her easy chair and trotted out the front door. Princess Luna's moon was high in the sky, lighting up the dark town. The sound of the drumming was coming from just next door, so Bella speculated that the jerk probably lived there. She knocked on the front door furiously, suddenly hearing the drums stop before hearing the sound of hooves trotting towards the door. The door opened, revealing the pegasus Bella had tackled earlier.

"Oh hey!" Metalhead greeted, "How's it going?"

Bella bared her teeth, "How is it going?! You're playing drums at freaking twelve o' clock at night!"

"Ohhh... Sorry," Metalhead apologized, "The other houses around are vacant. I don't have to worry about disturbing anypony during the late night hours. Sorry. I didn't know somepony moved in next door."

"The boxes didn't give it away?!" Bella screamed.

Metalhead held up his hooves defensively, "Whoa. Hey, I'm sorry. I'm a drummer, and I drum late night because I'm a bit of an insomniac."

"Someponies actually enjoy their sleep though!"

"You're a lot snappier than when I first met you."

"BECAUSE OF YOUR INSISTENT DRUMMING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

Metalhead actually looked scared for a moment. This caused Bella to sigh and start again.

"Look, sorry for screaming. But if we're gonna be neighbors, we're gonna have to make some compromises. I go to bed at eleven, so absolutely, positively, no drumming after that."

"Eleven?!" Metalhead look as though he was having a heartattack, "That's so early!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to report you to the authorities for neighborhood disturbance?"

Metalhead sighed, "Well, isn't somepony being a jerk today."

Bella growled, "Watch your tone, buddy. You do not want to mess with a girl who can use her vast collection of mechanical pencils as throwing knives!"

"Maybe you don't want to mess with a guy who can drum all... Night... Long..." Metalhead drawled on the last three words.

"You wouldn't dare!"

The pegasus slammed the door in Bella's face. The drumming picked back up again, causing Bella to stomp her hoof in aggravation.

_I'll just ignore it,_ She thought, _The more I complain, the more he's going to do it. I'll just go home, plug my ears, and go to bed..._

Bella calmly walked away from Metalhead's front door, her Canterlotian side showing as she stuck her nose high into the air. Little did she know of what incredibly crazy things were to come her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Cutthroat Drummer here!**

**As you know, I'm doing this story with Delusional Potato, and chapters will be alternately written, E.G. I write this chapter; DP writes the next chapter. This pattern continues until the story is compete.**

**All right, here's the second chapter! Leave a review if you want!**

* * *

Metalhead woke up to the sun streaming through his window. He yawned, stretched, and ate. He decided to go to Sugercube Corner to see if Rainbow was okay after the hot sauce battle yesterday.

"I certainly hope I didn't overdo it," Metalhead thought.

He arrived at Sugercube Corner. As soon as he walked into the café, Pinkie Pie rushed up to him and gave a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy to see you Metalhead!" she practically yelled in his face.

"Um...you too, Pinkie," Metalhead said, wiggling from her grasp.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Pinkie asked, directing Metalhead to a table.

"No thank you. I'm looking for Rainbow - have you seen her?"

Pinkie thought for a moment. "Not since yesterday," she replied. "I think that hot sauce battle took a toll on her."

"I just hope I didn't overdo it," Metalhead replied.

Metalhead walked outside, Pinkie calling after him, "Have a nice day!"

* * *

Bella woke up to sunlight. The drum beats weren't assaulting her ears, and she was relieved. "What a jerk," Bella thought. She decided to go to Sugercube Corner.

* * *

Metalhead flew to Clouldsdale and asked around for Rainbow. He found her inside her house , lounging on her cloud couch, reading a Daring Do book.

"Um...Rainbow?" Metalhead asked.

Rainbow looked up from her book. "Hey! What's up, dude?"

"Oh, nothing much. I wanted to make sure you were okay after the hot sauce battle yesterday."

"Yeah, I was fine," Rainbow answered, setting down her book. "I recovered."

Rainbow sat up and put her book aside. "I wanted to ask you - how do you eat so much spicy stuff and not drink any water?"

"Well," Metalhead replied, "I actually did drink water - you probably didn't notice it. Then again, I only drank water twice."

Rainbow's jaw dropped. "Twice? I chugged a whole pitcher! How can you eat so much spicy stuff and not be affected?"

Metalhead smiled. "When you've been eating spicy stuff as long as I have, you get used to it. I've always had a love for spicy food."

"Really? Cool." Rainbow remarked. "Would like a seat?"

"Sure," Metalhead said. "Thanks."

"Do you like hard rock?" Rainbow asked.

"Absolutely," Metalhead said. "Hard rock and metal are my poison."

Suddenly, a boom sounded outside.

"Oops," Rainbow said, "gotta go. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks," Metalhead said. "I'm scared of thunderstorms."

"Suit yourself," Rainbow said before flying out into the storm.

Metalhead stood at the door, watching her fly off.

* * *

Bella sat in Sugercube Corner, drinking a milkshake. She heard a boom, and she looked out the window. She saw dark clouds coming in, and the wind started to pick up. "I'd better get back home." She paid for the drink and started to walk home. On the way, lightning flashed, and rain started to pour down. She ran to her street and ran inside a house. She grabbed for a light switch and flipped it on. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She looked at the décor - it wasn't hers. "Where am I?" she said.

"In my house." a voice said.

Bella turned, and saw Metalhead standing there. "What are you doing in my house?" he said.

"Sorry; I must have come in here accidentally. I was hurrying to escape the storm," Bella explained.

"That's okay," Metalhead said. "You probably didn't realize it was my house.

"Would you like to eat with me?" Metalhead asked.

"Um..." Bella said, "as long as you weren't the jerkface you were last night, I will."

"I won't be," Metalhead assured. "I won't play drums that late at night again."

Bella considered, and then sat down. Metalhead brought back some pasta and sauce. "I kept the spice separate," he said. Bella took a serving and ate. Metalhead had two servings, plus his milk and water.

"You certainly ate a lot," Bella remarked.

"Yeah," Metalhead agreed, "I can eat a lot."

They continued chatting while the storm continued raging outside.

As Bella was getting ready to leave, they heard a crash. Metalhead ran outside and gasped. Rainbow lay against the house with blood smearing her coat and one wing broken.

"What the heck?" Metalhead exclaimed. Bella ran outside with him, and she gasped also. They were both were getting wet, but they ignored it. Metalhead and Bella carried Rainbow inside and laid her on the couch. "Bella, can you get a blanket, please?"

Bella retrieved a blanket and put it over Rainbow. "I'd better get going," Bella said.

"Okay, have a good night. Sleep well."

"Bye. Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome."

Bella exited and went into her house. She didn't hear drums that night.

In Metalhead's house, Metalhead sat by the couch, watching Rainbow sleep. He was getting tired himself, but he was too worried about Rainbow to leave her. He could feel his eyelids closing, but he forced himself to stay awake. He finally decided to sleep on the floor. He made a bed for himself, and laid down. He wondered what Rainbow would be like in the morning.

* * *

**Well, there's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Cutthroat Drummer**


End file.
